creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
A Comforting Reverie
My mind was wandering the other day, when I randomly recalled a strange dream I had about twelve years ago. It's a bit long, I know, but this is just how it went: I had awakened to the sounds of loud metal clanging. It was dark, and rather cold. I felt vibrations coming from my right. The sounds got louder. I was a bit confused, to say the least. The metallic banging sounds got louder and louder. The vibrations got stronger. My mind was clouded, I couldn't comprehend what was going on. I just felt a cold... aura I suppose you could call it. It encompassed me, smothering me like a heavy blanket. And the noise... It was beginning to wake me up. Just as the noise seemed to be directly beside me, I felt myself being pulled headfirst with a scraping metal sound accompanied by a blinding light. As my eyes began to adjust, I noticed the cold sensation seemed to be dissipating. The next thing I noticed were two men, standing over me. They started turning me on my side, and digging at my clothes. I didn't remember what I was wearing, but I think that was the least of my worries. I felt their firm hands digging through my pockets in a less than gentle manner. I finally became a bit more coherent, so I tried moving. I didn't have much space to maneuver, but it seemed to spook the man who was standing over me. He yelled something at the second man who had moved to another part of the room. My mind was still hazy, so I couldn't understand them. But again, I think I had more important concerns. The men left the room, letting the door slam shut with a loud clang. The noise hurt my ears and head, but I continued trying to move. I finally got on my side and tried to use my arm to pick myself up. It took quite a bit of struggling, but I finally got up. It was then that I noticed the table in the center of the room. I looked behind me to find rows of drawers. I looked down and saw where I had crawled up from. It was very unnerving to see an open drawer, and a wrinkled white sheet. I gathered my strength and slowly walked over to the door. It was heavy. I tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. After falling backwards, I sat for a moment, wondering what was going on. I was beginning to slowly come to my senses. Finally I got up and tried to open the door again. I put all my weight into it and it finally budged. I fell back, but the door stayed open. I gathered my strength and got back on my feet. I felt I was existing on borrowed time. I walked through the door, into the next room. It seemed to be a waiting room of some sort. It was furnished with tacky 70's furniture. Orange and yellow vinyl, some flower patterns here and there. I saw there was no one at the reception desk, so I didn't even bother. I just bee-lined for the glass doors I saw. Thankfully, they opened outward. I stumbled out to find myself in a parking lot. There were no people and no cars. The sky was red, as though in sunset. As I scanned the area, it quickly became apparent that there was no road connecting to the parking lot. Just a large field and some wooded area to one side. I began to feel overheated. I turned and took a few steps toward the building, but collapsed on the pavement. My vision went red, then black, then... nothingness. It was at that point where I woke up. The dream kept me distracted for a few days afterward, but the feeling faded. I'm still not sure if it actually meant anything important or was just a kick-ass sleep show. But, still, it wasn't the weirdest dream I've woken up from. Category:Dreams/Sleep